Bath Bomb
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: Somehow, you got command to send you a bath bomb. Also, Blood Gulch has running water, don't know how that happened. But when Caboose finds out you have a bath bomb, and what a bath bomb is, he asks if he can join you. Caboose X Ace!Fem!Reader - Platonic


It had finally arrived. I was actually surprised that command would let me order something so luxurious, but here it was in the box in front of me. Grinning widely behind my helmet, I took out my knife and tore through the box's tape. Surrounded by packaging paper, was a blue ball about the size of my fist. It was wrapped in hard plastic that I knew was going to be a bitch to open, but it kept the ball from falling apart during its interstellar transportation.

"Miss Doe!" Caboose's voice sounded from behind his door. His fist hit the door with enthusiasm. "Miss Doe!"

I laughed lightly, Caboose's antics not annoying me. "Come in, Caboose."

The door opened revealing the standard blue armored Caboose. He poked his head through the entry way before joyously walking towards me. His visor turned to the box before he tilted his head. "Do you have chalk?" He gasped with excitement. "Can we draw with it?"

"No, Caboose. It's a bath bomb," I replied simply and watched him. My worry grew as the usually energetic soldier remained silent.

"Miss Doe," he spoke quietly. "Why are you planning on blowing up the bath tub?"

I stifled in a laugh to spare his feelings. "That's not what a bath bomb is, bud. It's something that makes the water smell good, makes your skin soft, and it turns the water a cool color."

Caboose straightened. "So it's chalk for the water?" He clapped his hand together. "Oh my gosh, can we color the water together?"

"Uh," I trailed off. I wasn't sure if he was grasping the idea that it was for bathing with. Knowing him, he probably didn't realize that we would both be undressed. "Do you have a swimsuit, hun?"

"Yes, I do. You know, I thought when I came here it was called Water War Gulch. So I didn't want to get my suit all wet with all of the water gun and water balloon fights, so I brought a swim suit. Yeah, I found out I was wrong after I shot Church with my gun."

I could almost hear the "God dammit, Caboose" after he told me that story. Sighing, I decided to ignore it. "Go get your swim suit on and we can use the bath bomb, alright?"

"Yes! I will meet you there, Miss Doe!" Caboose shouted before running out of your room.

Shaking my head, I shut the door behind him before walking to my dresser and pulled out my swim suit. I didn't know why I brought it along, maybe I wanted to tan or I thought there might be at least one body of water to swim in, but after realizing what kind of pervs were around here I didn't wear it too often. Quickly, I put the swim suit on and wrapped a towel around my body to at least hide some of my skin should I run into Tucker.

As I opened the door, I heard Caboose muttering something followed by Tucker. "Bow-chicka-Bow- Wait, what?"

"We're wearing swim suits, Tucker," I shouted down the hallway knowing exactly what happened. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the bathroom. I left it opened a crack so Caboose could come in when he was ready. Quickly, I turned the bath on and kept my hand under the streaming water while waiting for it to warm up. I grinned once it was ready and plugged the bath. As the water filled, I crouched at the cabinet under the sink and dug around. Plastic bins that you organized blocked my way. I moved them to the side before finding what I was looking for. I grabbed the small object and tossed it into the bath tub.

I looked back at the rising bath levels and laughed at the rubber ducky I tossed in. Knowing Caboose, he would probably get bored in the bath, so hopefully the rubber ducky would keep him occupied.

"Miss Doe?" Caboose sounded before he poked his head in through the door. "I am ready to color the water!" He stepped in completely in swimming trunks that matched his armor.

"Sounds good," I said with a soft smile towards the soldier. "I'll let you do the honors of dropping the bath bomb in." I quickly started to unravel the ball from its plastic prison with some difficulty. Finally, it was free. I sighed out of slight frustration, but shook it off and handed the bath bomb to Caboose. I then turned the water off and motioned for him to drop it in. "It's all yours, bud."

Caboose quickly walked up to the bath and dropped the bath bomb into the water. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Caboose yelled. Colors exploded and spread throughout the bath. At the same time, a beautiful aroma spread throughout the bathroom. "This is so cool! Thank you, Miss Doe!"

I laughed lightly and nodded at him. "No problem, Caboose. Let's get in, don't want the water to get cold. And the rubber ducky's getting lonely."

"Oh! Of course!" Caboose jumped in the bath tub splashing it on me. Laughing, I removed your towel and carefully joined him. Our legs over lapped each other as we sat across from one another. Caboose grinned watching the water. He then grabbed the rubber ducky and began playing with pretending it was some sort of space ship. I leaned against the back of the tub and closed my eyes, fully relaxing.

A few minutes passed and I heard Caboose speak gently. "Miss Doe?" I hummed in response to let him know I was listening. "Thank you for letting me join you."

"You're welcome, Caboose."


End file.
